Historia de los arcobaleno
by Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana
Summary: que hacian los arcobaleno antes de convertiste en bebes que clase de pruebas tuvieron que pasar para que fueran escogidos sin que ellos supieran?
1. introducción

**Hola todo el mundo a qui les dejo mi idea de lo que es la historia de los arcobaleno espero que les guste**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

Italia un día normal después de una explosión en el Volcán Etna el cual está en Sicilia, todo había pasado muy rápido, todos pensaban que solo un grupo de críos había subido y lanzado un cohete que hace parecer de día la noche pues a pesar de ser de día se vio un pequeño resplandor a lo lejos. Pero nadie sabía lo que realmente había acontecido en el volcán donde 8 personas adultas eran maldecidas a vivir en cuerpos de bebe durante toda su vida cargando chupones (bueno tal vez no todos vivieran por siempre en cuerpos de bebes).

Todos engañados por quien les había pedido hacer tantos trabajos juntos algo los había unido tal vez no como familia si no como amigos aquellos que no dudarían del otro, a la vez incluso crecido amor en algunos corazones.

Estaban reunidos para realizar su último trabajo juntos era el final de una gran amistad pero en ese momento después de recibir la maldición algunos veían su figura y no podían creer como habían caído en semejante trampa, su vida había dado un giro que jamás imaginarían. Otros sonreían para que todos se calmaran no era el fin del mundo solo era una prueba más en su vida.

Después de subir por aquel volcán jugándose la vida protegiéndose entre todos salvando la vida de animales silvestres a la vez (por si alguien pregunta ese fue Fong), normalmente cuando se dirigían a recibir órdenes no hablaban en el camino pero esta vez…

En un bosque cercano en el cual había claros Fong iba saltando de árbol en árbol -bueno compañeros de misiones hoy parece que es la última vez que haremos una misión todos juntos-

Verde el cual traía una especie de robot ayudante el cual cargaba un montón de papeles donde se podían ver dibujos y diagramas de ADN de diferentes animales, revisaba algunos detalles -si al fin me podre deshacer de ustedes y seguir con mis investigaciones-

Viper que había estado esperando el final del todo aquello para recibir al fin la paga e irse a un banco y guardar el dinero –ja, yo me olvidare de ustedes lo único que me gustaba de este trabajo era la recompensa al acabarlo nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan largo pero he aquí a punto de recibir mi último trabajo con ustedes-

Luce tranquila y sonriente como siempre traía almuerzo para todos era más como una madre para todos –Bueno chicos que les parece si comemos un poco antes de ir a recibir nuestra última misión-

Skull quien se moría de hambre tomo una tela que estaba en el brazo de Luce y la extendió en el pasto –Siii comamos algo-

Reborn al ver que todos se iban acomodando alrededor de la tela en el suelo se acercó a Luce y con delicadeza la ayudo a sentar –Luce debiste quedarte en casa no es buena idea que una embarazada se mueva tanto-

Lal que estaba cerca de Luce dijo –Reborn las mujeres somos fuertes si ella vino es por que quería una aventura más antes que quedarse en casa y aburrirse y Collonello podrías dejar de esconderte me pone nerviosa que nadie proteste a tu sigilos intromisión en esto-

Colonello que estaba trepado en un árbol bajo con una gran sonrisa en la cara- pensé que nadie me había visto- Lal volteo a ver a Colonello enojada – quien no se daría cuenta con semejante esencia que dejas esparcida por todos lados.- Colonello rió, tomándose el comentario más de gracia que nada lo que ocasionó una serie de insultos que salían a gran velocidad de la boca de Lal. Y mientras Verde los miraba con enfado por el escándalo, Viper pensaba si podría venderlos un día como atracción turística, Skull los miraba divertido y Reborn sólo suspiraba; Luce deseó que ojala todo siguiera de esa forma después de aquello que iba a ser inevitable.

Pues Luce a pesar de estar alrededor de compañeros se sentía que algo malo pasaría había soñado algo pero no lograba recordar detalles tal vez a pesar de todo, seguía siendo demasiado ingenua. Tal vez sólo se estaba creando escenarios ideales cuando ya sabía el fatídico final de la obra. Y aún con eso, no pudo evitar seguir soñando, deseando; por todos los ahí presentes, por los que se sufrieron el destino de la llamada "maldición" y también, por todos sus propios descendientes que iban a cargar con tal peso en sus hombros. Tal vez solo estaría di variando porque estaba preocupada por aquellos que ya no vería siendo por lo que ocurriera en esa misión o por aquello que la hacía sentir una pronta muerte.

-Luce deberías comer algo- Reborn la miraba atreves de la obscuridad de su sombrero. Luce sonriendo comió algunos panecillos mientras veía como los demás disfrutaban de su comida –Bueno chicos deberíamos ir levantando que se hace hora de llegar al lugar del acuerdo- Todos ordenaron las cosas rápidamente; A lo lejos había un nido Luce se dio cuenta y dejo una galleta de avena en el suelo, con ello la madre de los polluelos podría alimentarlas pero en el momento que se levantaba una gran roca se desprendió de la montaña iba directamente hacia Luce estaba muy asustada su muerte tal vez había llegado "solo espero que esta roca me dé a mí y no lastime a nadie más es mi único deseo antes de morir los protegeré con la fuerza de mi voluntad"(pensó mientras unas lágrimas peleaban por salir), pero como si nada hubiese sucedido la roca se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Reborn el asesino protegió a Luce como en miles de ocasiones durante las misiones.

En el fondo se escuchaba una discusión entre Lal y Colonello pues él quería seguir a su maestra para que nada le sucediera pero Lal solo lo reñía oponiéndose a semejante idiotez ella se podía defender sola, Colonello lo acepto pero aun así siguió a los 7 más fuertes por el volcán molestando a Lal de vez en cuando. –Lal me quedare por aquí me parece que es la hora de la ocasión importante y yo no me debo entrometer- Se colocó detrás de una roca para espiar lo que desafortunadamente pasaría.

En el momento que todo sucedió Colonello actuó lo más rápido que pudo pero aun interponiéndose entre la luz y su profesora no la pudo salvar de aquella maldición que había vuelto a todos bebe.

* * *

 **Les gusto no les gusto es solo la introducción dejen comentarios**


	2. Blake

Italia Silicia, _Centro di Medicina Nuclare Enne uno spa_ , zona especializada de mujeres, -Bueno, bueno, _Mademoiselle,_ me alegra ver que regreso para una cita - dijo un hombre mientras dejaba pasar a su consultorio a una clienta –vera quisiera un masaje pues no me deja de doler la espalda- el hombre hizo una seña para que la dama se instalara en una cama y el empezó y masajear a la mujer.

De pronto en el silencio de la cita se escuchó un celular - permítame _donzella_ – el doctor algo molesto se alejó de la mujer y reviso su celular en la pantalla decía Blake –que necesitas Blake estoy en una cita médica con una hermosa chica –esperaba la respuesta de un adulto pero lo que recibió él fue la voz chillona de un niño –sé que no escucho como siempre pero debo pedirte varios favores estaré en el doctor en una hora acaba con tu cita- eso fuel el fin de la llamada , regreso con la clienta y acabo tan pronto como pudo pues le preocupaba que la voz de su amigo y salvador.

Paso la hora y de repente un bebe entro por la ventana vestido de forma formal de hecho vestido de la forma en que Blake estaría vestido en cualquier momento un traje negro sombrero que la sombra tapaba los ojos del propietario – ¿Blake? - el hombre no pudo evitar preguntar. O su amigo se había vuelto un bebe o a él ya me empezaban a afectarle las horas de trabajo y estaba alucinando. Él bebe asintió casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para ser notado - Dios, ¿qué te pasó? te ves más pequeño... - Si la persona frente a él en verdad era Blake, estando en ese estado sólo lo visitaría por una razón - Espera, recuerda que yo no curo hombres. ¡ _ **Además, ni siquiera sé cómo... eso es posible**_! - exclamó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. - No quería que me curaras - declaró él bebe. El doctor lo miró confundido. - ¿Entonces? - Quiero que me borres mi pasado - otra mirada de sorpresa del médico le siguió a esa declaración. - ¿Buscas renacer o algo así? Hombre, eso suena dramático. - Renacer, ¿eh? No suena tan mal. Incluso puede ser un buen nombre. - ¿Perdón? - y ni siquiera había dado el medio día. Shamal supuso que esa jornada iba a ser muy pesada.

 **-KHR-**

En las calles sucias de Sicilia Italia entre botes de basura se encontraba un niños de unos 4 años, no comprendía porque sus padres lo habían abandonado y dejado a su suerte, ahora tenía que buscar su comida en la basura, peleaba contra animales para que no le robaran la poca comida que llegaba a los botes de basura.

Unos hombre contraje iban pasando por ahí se pararon al pequeño y sonrieron de forma macabra –niño si nos sigues comerás bien pero debes de pasar todas las pruebas que te pongamos- el niño los vio con malos ojos pero se lo llevaron a la fuerza, peleo lo más que pudo mordió a los adultos pero no lo soltaron hasta que llegaron a una montaña, los 2 hombres rieron –súbela arriba estará tu recompensa pero si no lo logras tu vida acabara aquí- uno de los hombre estaba apuntando a su cabeza no podría hacer nada contra una bala, se enojó consigo mismo por ser tan débil pero comenzó a escalar, no era que le tuviera miedo a aquellos hombres pero en este momento las cosas no estaban a su favor.

La montaña era muy grande sus manos empezaban a sangrar pero si caía moriría por una bala en su cráneo y si llegaba arriba tal vez habría una buena una buena comida. –Veo que has llegado ten esta es tu comida-el hombre aventó la comida al suelo y se carcajeo al ver al niño tomando la comida del suelo. El pequeño sabía que esto era una forma de hacerlo menos sedería por ahora pero cuando tuviera el poder para acabar con ellos no lo dudaría ni un segundo, pero los usaría mientras le fueran de utilidad. –gracias por la comida- el niño comió ávidamente toda la comida.

El adulto río –ya que pasaste esta prueba te llevaremos a casa y te dejaremos en un cuarto especial durante un año te daremos comida todos los días después de ese año saldrás, bueno podrías salir antes… pero muerto, y no creo que quieras eso- el señor tenía una gran sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

En total había tres hombres en el auto dos eran los que lo habían obligado a subir la montaña y el otro que manejaba era el que le había dado comida, al llegar a la casa y meterlo en el cuarto sintió como si le hubiesen quitado la respiración le costaba mucho respirar, el cuarto estaba hecho para que hubiera la cantidad mínima de oxígeno para un ser humano, sus pulmones le ardían tendría que aguantar eso por un año entero, lo que el pequeño no sabía es que todos los días lanzarían pelotas con una máquina de alta velocidad que si golpeaba su cuerpo causaba grandes mallugaduras.

Los primeros meses el pequeño había recibido gran cantidad de golpes pero poco a poco fue desarrollando sensibilidad y esquivaba mejor las pelotas aunque aún le faltaba el aire en algunas ocasiones, pero ya no recordaba lo que era estar fuera de aquella habitación todos, los días le daban una buena ración de comida, tenía un baño y ropa la cual por la noche desaparecía para reaparecer en el cuarto unos días después. En realidad lo que sucedía es que una aspiradora silenciada se llevaba todo y un robot los regresaba, no había pensado en escapar por que aún no conseguía algo para mantenerse y si los hombres lo estaban entrenando tal vez más adelante tendría algún negocio con él.

Al tercer mes las cosas cambiaron un poco pues ahora lo atacaban a todas horas no lo dejaban ni dormir en la noche máximo le dejaban una hora de descanso y durante el día otras horas que aprovechaba su sueño se empezó a volver ligero.

Al cuarto mes las pelotas parecían haberse vuelto locas rebotaban por todas partes y era muy difícil moverse sin que por lo menos una te golpeara.

Los meses siguieron avanzando así haciendo el reto cada vez más difícil pero el niño iba obteniendo habilidades y era más difícil que una pelota lo golpeara ya ni siquiera lo rozaban, por lo que al 11 mes las pelotas eran combinadas con balas, es decir la mitad de los obstáculos del cuarto eran balas que podían herir de muerte.

Al fin el año acabo el infante ya podía respirar bien con aquella limitación de oxigeno era ágil y podía esquivar gran cantidad de proyectiles. A los 5 años ya era un experto en el escape pero aún no sabía luchar del todo bien, por lo que los adultos lo metieron en otro cuarto no sin antes felicitarlo por haber sobrevivido.

En este cuarto había una cantidad de oxigeno normal pues no era el único que vivía en el cuarto, con él vivía un profesor de defensa personal, todos los días había un combate cada día, aunque el pequeño esquivaba muy bien le era difícil conectar un golpe, el maestro de alguna forma lograba tocarlo, las batallas no eran a muerte, puesto que el profesor era algo pacifista pero la batalla se desidia a toques o por lo menos así fue los primeros meses en lo que el niño aprendía a atacar. Sus clases no eran tranquilas de alguna forma siempre acababa muy cansado, cada mes que pasaba la dificultad subía, las batallas eran más peligrosas, en ningún momento fue un juego de niños la velocidad que el profesor le pedía era mayor, y aunque hubiese estado entrenando todo el año anterior su velocidad y reflejos, coordinar los movimientos de ataque con la velocidad que ya tenía le era un poco difícil, por eso aunque esquivara bien el profesor siempre le daba golpes su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones a la mitad de año, pero había empezado a moverse mejor ya había rozado un par de veces al profesor, era un avance; en los últimos meses comenzaba a tener más control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que en los combates no era el único en recibir golpes y acabar lleno de moretones, al año iniciaron otras clases pero aún seguía practicando defensa personal.

Estas clases trataban sobre uso de todo tipo de armas tanto de corto alcance como de largo, aprendió a limpiarlas y usarlas, incluso identificar si el arma es de juguete o es real, también le enseñaron un poco de uso de arma blanca, y todo tipo de proyectiles.

Así pasaron los meses aprendiendo y entrenando todo el tiempo, ya tenía 7 años aun no era un experto en armas pero no estaba lejos de serlo, al parecer los señores ya empezaban a promocionarlo como asesino, la puntería del pequeño era impecable, no dejaba nada que desear, el niño tenía una idea de que papel iba a desarrollar ahora, sería un asesino y mataría personas esos tres años había sido un arduo entrenamiento pero si fallaba la tarea no sobreviviría otro día los señores planearían como matarlo.

La misión que le habían dado era sencilla matar a un senador que al parecer no había pagado el precio de ser ayudado por una mafia para subir al puesto que tenía en ese momento, algo que había aprendido los tres años de encarcelamiento es que debías observar los movimientos de las ratas para poderlas matar. Si esto lo estaba haciendo con las ratas que lo habían atrapado, sabia sus rutinas ahora solo tenía que ver las rutinas de un senador, el trabajo duraba un mes por lo que una vez que la mafia lo había contratado, los señores lo habían dejado con ellos durante el mes de contrato por lo que todo aquel tiempo se dedicó a seguir al senador como una sombra, tenía que conocerlo mejor que el mismísimo senador, donde se reunía que hacía por las noches todo, solo para encontrar el punto débil en la vigilancia que lo rodeaba.

El día llego el plan estaba hecho nadie sospecharía de el al fin y al cabo nadie se preocuparía por un niño jugando en un café, donde cualquier persona podría dejar que el pequeño corriera alrededor de las mesas, por si queda alguna duda, también había investigado a todos los guardias personales de dicho senador.

Todo fue muy fácil acercarse como un niño preguntón buscando el porqué de las cosas entrevistar un poco al senador convencer a todos de una inocencia que realmente no existía y matar al senador con una pistola con silenciador, ese era el plan ahora solo había que empezar, el pequeño se acercó a la mesa dando saltos y dándole varias vueltas, pregunto a los guardia con inocencia a quien cuidaban, el niño pregunto si podía hablar con aquel gran hombre protegido por tantos guardia y platico durante una hora con el senador, los guardias ya habían perdido el interés de vigilarlo, así que en el momento en el que el senador se inspiró en una respuesta el momento de su muerte llego, apunto la pistola y disparo, guardo la pistola y dio un gran grito, simulando que acababa de ver lo más espantoso de su vida, ver a alguien muriendo sin una señal de que eso iba a pasar, fue una actuación espectacular uno de los guardias lo tomo y le tapo los ojos, lo llevo a la zona infantil y lo "tranquilizo" y se retiró.

Espero un rato en los juegos y fue a buscar a su contratista para que le pagara y lo llevaran con las ratas que lo tenían en una jaula, ya una vez con sus captores lo felicitaron y le dieron peluches fingió ser feliz con estos y fue a su cuarto. Todo había sido muy rápido durante la misión pero lo que más había disfrutado era la última mirada del senador mientras moría.

Lo empezaron a llamar para varios trabajos y se empezó a hacer una reputación como el niño asesino.

* * *

 _Hola ya sé que tarde un montón en actualizar pero aquí está un poco sobre la "infancia" de nuestro querido tutor_

 _No sé si todos los arcobalenos tienen una historia algo triste pero es mi versión de la historia de cada uno de los bebes._

 _Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
